mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Atmosphere
Atmosphere is a Lin Kuei warrior, white and grey clad ninja who debuts in Mortal Kombat: Deception as a NPC. His first playable appearance was in Mortal Kombat: 2011. Appearance TBA Variations Carbon * Bleeds white blood (sometimes grey or orange). * Has pyrokinesis moves. '' * ''Breaker and Block Breaker move deals damage. * Can disappear from flames, slowly regenerates health when doing this. * Wields the Hurricane Pebble. Icy Blow * Bleeds sky blue blood (sometimes dark blue). * Has cyrokinesis moves. * Immune to chip damage when performing the '''Ice Chip' move.'' Amulet Wielder * Wields the Tornado Amulet, blows away enemies. * Has a different X-Ray move. * Different fatalities. Moveset Normal attacks * Breeze: Atmosphere blows the opponent away with wind, sometimes leaves them stunned. (MK2011, MKX) * Hurricane Lift: Works like Kitana's Fan Lift, Atmosphere creates wind from the ground, lifting the opponent upwards. (MK2011, MKX) * Stunning Spin: Atmosphere spins around a few times before forward kicking. Sometimes he'll sidestep when the opponent is near or attacks him. (MK2011, MKX) * Confusion Tornado: Atmosphere creates a tornado, which spins the opponent around, confusing them. (MK2011, MKX) * Skele-Breeze: Atmosphere's X-Ray move, where he teleports when the opponents attacks him and elbows the opponent in the back, shattering and breaking the spine in half. He teleports again and kicks the opponent in the face, airborne, which breaks their neck. After doing that, Atmosphere finishes it off with a knee to the groin region, busting it. (MK2011) * Hurricane Heavens: Atmosphere's X-Ray move, where he teleports when the opponent attacks him and elbows them in the back a few times and sends them to the sky with a powerful and mighty kick. He starts punching the opponent's stomach and back, shattering and breaking the spine and ribcage. After that he punches him/her straight down to the ground and steps on him/her in the back, breaking the spine into two. Then he finishes it off by grabbing their head and pulling it up, breaking the neck. (MKX) * To be added... Finishers * Skinned: Atmosphere blows wind from his amulet at the opponent, which literally tears off their skin. As the character screams in pain, they run around helplessly and fall to their knees, dead. (MK2011) * Wind Out: Atmosphere shoves his pebble into the opponent's stomach and turns around. He snaps his fingers, wind blows inside the stomach which so much force, it blows out their organs, including the heart, liver and intestines. The character reels in pain and fall to their knees, slowly dying. (MK2011) * Winders Keepers: Atmosphere hops onto the shoulders of his victim, shoves the pebble into the victim's mouth, then their head and spine rocket into the air, with Atmosphere on it. The loser's head then falls down, Atmosphere jumps off and catches it as he falls to the ground. (MKX) * Air Award: Atmosphere kicks the opponent's head to the air with his Wind Kick move and as it falls down, he kicks it to the opponent's stomach, sticking the head into the stomach. (MKX) * Oxygen Lost: To be added... (MKX - Amulet Wielder) * Nitro Blast: To be added... (MKX - Amulet Wielder) * Brutality #1 - Mightosphere: Atmosohere does his Stunning Spin move, which busts a hole in the opponent's stomach. (MKX) * Brutality #2 - Particle Pain: Atmosphere does his Atmospush move, with the push force bursting a bloody hole in the opponent's face (100% health), chest (75%), stomach (50%) or sever the shins (25%) of the opponent. (MKX) * Brutality #3 - Blown Apart: Atmosphere does his Breeze move, where the limbs off the opponent are torn apart from the opponent's body. (MKX) Endings Mortal Kombat (2011) (Non-Canonical) "After Shao Kahn explodes to mere smithereenes, Atmosphere saw his helment soaring up into the sky like an eagle. He carefully looks at it fly into the thin sky, and it quickly falls on his head, which fits on him perfectly. Atmosphere no longer serves the Lin Kuei, but decides to rule Outworld, and will ponder or his plans for konquering Earthrealm. He then decides to put on a tournament, by the Elder Gods ruling, where Raiden's greatest defenders will face Atmosphere's strongest minions, in Mortal Kombat..." Mortal Kombat X (Non-Canonical) "Atmosphere witnesses Shinnok's explosion and surprising death, and then looks carefully at the amulet he retrieved. He has no clue nor idea what to do with it, but then was attacked by Shirai Ryu warriors, Takeda Takahashi and Hanzo Hasashi. Atmosphere quickly escapes the warriors and brought the amulet to Grandmaster Sub-Zero, telling him what it was. Sub-Zero carefully told him about the item, and told him to bring it to a Thunder God, a god no other than...Raiden..." Additional Details Character Select Screen: * When he is picked, Atmosphere spins around with leaf and stones surrounding him, then the stones pile up in front of him. * Taunt: Punches the stones, causing them to fall down. Then lifting the fallen stones with wind energy, circles them around him before stopping. * When both characters are ready, teleports to the arena. Intro: * When he speaks first, lands after flying for a short time and takes off his ninja mask, then says his line in an effortless way; then pans ... (the opponent says their line); then s/he takes off his head coat and brushing his hair, says another line in an effortless way. * When he speaks second, comes forward throws down the lifted stones from his energy; (the opponent says their line) the opponent) [claps and the stones return to the surface while being faded out; spins around says his line; (then the opponent says their second line). In game: * Symbols of variations: ** Carbon: Hurricane Pebble. ** Icy Wind: Cold wind. ** Amulet Wielder: Tornado Amulet. * Breaker: Pushes the opponent away from with wind. * Alternate Color: Dark gray. ** Original Costume - TBA * If he wins a round, effortlessly states his line about the opponent being weak while spinning a levitating stone. * If he wins too close to the opponent, laughs evilly and flies away from the opponent. * If he loses a round, falls to his knees and makes a gross sound before collapsing. Then he flies away, back first and lands to the ground, smirking evilly. * Outro: Blows his blonde hair like a hair dryer. * After Brutality: Does his outro and says sometimes about the opponent being too easy to face. * Before Faction Kill: Puts his hands on his hips and laughs evilly. Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Lin Kuei Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Mortal Kombat 2011 Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Armageddon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Fanon Category:Brandon Jay Dick